To Have and Have Not
by Anneliese van der Pol
Summary: Arizona's trip to Malawi makes her doubt about her feelings for Callie. Will she leave her? A Laurzona fanfic.
1. The Storm

Chapter 1 - The Storm

I do not own the characters of this story. They are fictional and they belong to the writers of Grey's Anatomy.

The storm had not yet passed and the room was filling up with water. Five more inches and it was the end for Arizona. Water had seen her grandfather die, her brother and now her. The ship was out of control and her leg was stuck on the door. All she could hear was that baby crying in the room beside hers. She had no choice but to cut her leg off to be able to save herself and the baby. Arizona knew she didn't have the strength to do it and the room was too dark for her to check if there was any tool near that could help her remove her limb. Her lips were turning blue and the temperature of her body was lowering down fastly. The water reached her neck and her destiny was already written. Arizona was either going to drown or die of hypothermia and her internal mechanisms were not going be able to replenish the heat being lost due to the cold water. Tears started to run down her face when she thought of Sophia and what her future would look like without her mother in it.

A blue light that seemed to come from a lintern could be seen coming through the remaining space beneath the door. What felt like a hand slid under it and started to pull Arizona's leg really hard. She screamed out of pain but the more she did, the more water would come into her mouth. That was it for her, she knew she was only seconds away from death. Arizona could barely breath and thoughts of her childhood started to run through her mind like a never ending movie. Her school years, her college years, med school, work, Callie, Sophia, Tim. Tim represented peace to her, to see him again was something she had dreamed about since he went away. She saw him smile at her and she tried to hug him. Arizona ran to him as fast as she could but when her arms were about to embrace him, everything went black and she starting coughing.

Arizona woke up in the middle of what seemed to be a desert island and a woman doing CPR on her seemed desperately trying to bring her back.

_"I thought you were gone forever"_ the desperate looking woman said with tears in her eyes.

_"Where is Callie? Where am I?"_ Arizona exclaimed.

_"You are in…I have no idea where we are. I have no idea who you are talking about"_ the blonde woman replied and tried to help Arizona sit down.

_"What happened? Who are you?"_

_"We were in Malawi, attending the kids we were transporting from Chimzulu to Likoma. The ship struck with something and you are the only person I could save before it sank. I am one of the doctors"_

_"Malawi? The last thing I remember is Callie, our home, Sophia. Malawi?_" Arizona asked, surprised because she couldn't remember a single thing from Africa, not even taking a plane. _"I probably hit my head"._

They couldn't see a place to hide from the rain. The blonde woman dragged Arizona to the inside of a jungle, put her under the inflatable boat they have arrived in and took her jacket off.

_"Dr. Robbins, let me gather some water before it stops raining. Take this jacket, I know it won't do much but at least you can cover a bit more from the rain"_

_"It's too cold, I'm going to die of hypothermia. I won't make it!"_ Arizona cried knowing she didn't have much time left.

_"Dr. Robbins, You will! The rain will stop anytime and I am going to find a way to start a fire when it has"_

_"Please, don't leave me alone!"_

_"I won't!"_ the tall woman said while grabbing Arizona's face between her hands. _"Trust me!"_

Something about that woman's eyes made Arizona trust. She knew she was never going to leave her alone. She saved her and she wasn't going to let her die, not tonight, not after all she has done for her.

_"I do! I trust you!"_ Arizona said and the blonde beautiful woman kissed her forehead and walked away, to then dissapear in the rain.

* * *

I am not a native English speaker and I speak 4 more languages, so I'm sorry for any grammar error you might find. I am open to suggestions, criticism and advice. Thanks in advance! :)


	2. Dancing with Fire

Chapter 2 – Dancing with Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this fic. They belong to Grey's Anatomy.

Arizona woke up minutes later with a headache and shivering. Luckily, it had stopped raining but she wasn't feeling any better. Her clothes and the jacket her colleague had given her were still wet, making it impossible for her hypothermia to stop advancing. She tried to talk when she saw her friend approaching but her words were unhearable.

The tall blonde woman had not only started a fire but she had picked up a few things, random pieces and objects the ship had in. From a backpack that belong to one of the kids they were supposed to be attending, she took out a towel, a bottle of water and the clothes of what seemed to be a five years old. She threw the clothes away and buried her knees in the sand. Tears couldn't stop flowing and her eyes were already red from crying so much after finding belongings of people she would never see again all scattered around the island. Drying her eyes she stood up and walked to where her friend was, finding her desperately trying to reach her.

"It's ok, I'm here. You can still move and that means we still have time" said the blonde doctor while sitting herself on her knees to examine Arizona.

Arizona noticed how red her friend's eyes were; it was obvious she had been crying while she was away. She reached her face and caressed a cheek to calm her down. Arizona wanted her to know she knew what she was going through; she was there with her too.

"Let's get you closer to the fire, ok?"

"Mhm" Arizona nodded and the blonde woman carried her away and put her down beside the flames.

"Better?"

"I can't, I don't feel…it's not enough. The heat is not enough!"

"I know!" the woman took her shirt off, unbuttoned her bra and slid it down her arms. Arizona was amazed by how strong the muscles in her arms were and how well defined her abdomen was. It was inevitable not to admire such a figure, her eyes just felt the need to tour the perfect shape of her breast but the look on her face was so obvious she decided to quickly look away before the woman could notice.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked worried.

"I know it's uncomfortable but we need to make our bodies warm and these clothes are wet. I'll hang them for the night; they should be dried in the morning. Let's get you out of the scrubs before you get worse!"

"No!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I know it is not ideal but none of this is. We have no choice and we have no time, the faster we…"

Arizona tried to take her own shirt off but her cold arms wouldn't let her.

"I'll do it!" The woman took Arizona's shirt off, her bra and made her notice she could look away to try not to discomfort her. As soon as she tried to take her pants off, Arizona stopped her.

"Please, no!" she said.

"Your leg? I know about it. I don't care. We'll do it together"

Arizona put her hands on her friends' and helped her take her own pants and underwear off, the woman always trying not to see her. Arizona couldn't feel more ashamed, she wasn't confortable with her leg, and she could not bear showing it. The woman put a hand on her back and slowly helped her lay down. She did not look down for a second. She got on top of her to then cover themselves with the towel she had found.

"I know this is not enough but it's the only thing we have. I am sorry if this is uncomfortable to you but…"

"Thank you"

"It is the less I can do, there is no way I would let you die and I…"

"No, thank you…for not judging me"

"There is nothing to judge"

Arizona closed her eyes. The feeling of her skin against hers was making the blood warm again. The heat their bodies were emanating was quickly helping her get better but the feeling of her body touching what was supposed to be forbidden for her was making the body and the mind react. The worst thoughts came to her head and desire could be read from her eyes when the woman on top her separated her legs with her own. Arizona put a hand on her back, touching her spine, making the woman turn to see her directly into her eyes. Arizona froze when she saw them; the hazel beautiful eyes were a temptation, an inevitable invitation to kiss her.

"Are you ok?" her colleague asked.

"I…I am!"

Arizona bit her lip, closed her eyes and looked away.


End file.
